


脑洞x2

by sherry_orange



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherry_orange/pseuds/sherry_orange





	脑洞x2

这是发生在14岁的少年斯雷因躲避街上的咸猪手时发生的事，他光顾着看身后那猥琐的大叔有没有追上来，完全没有注意前方，直到脑袋猛的一痛他才意识到撞到了什么。就是这一个瞬间，他来到了另外一个世界，眼前的鱼正在水斗里扑通扑通地直跳。

26岁的斯雷因有些迷茫，他觉得世界有些不一样，他刚刚似乎是在准备今天的晚饭，可为什么现在他正坐在地上脑袋死疼？他揉着额头站起身，不，不是世界不一样，是他看世界的角度不一样，他变矮了。斯雷因低头看了看自己，穿的是校服，还是自己完全不认识的校服，他朝服装店走去看了看玻璃倒映着的自己，啊，是个小屁孩，他变成一个小屁孩了。

「怎么了斯雷因，怎么没在地铁站等我？」

听到自己的名字和熟悉的声音，斯雷因转回头去，「伊奈呜诶。」

「你这发出的是什么声音。」

站在斯雷因身后的人斯雷因再熟悉不过了，界冢伊奈帆，是他的邻居，一个14岁的小鬼，可眼前的这个人…斯雷因抬头看着那穿着米色风衣的男人，这是个放大版的界冢伊奈帆。

「你…你…」斯雷因盯着这个成人版伊奈帆说不出话来，他变小了，伊奈帆变大了，这到底是怎么回事？？？

男人盯着斯雷因缓缓皱起了眉，手从风衣口袋中伸了出来握住了斯雷因的下巴，「你不是斯雷因，你是谁。」

「我是斯雷因，斯雷因·特洛耶特。」斯雷因后退了一步打去了伊奈帆的手，「虽然我不知道你玩了什么把戏，但一个臭小鬼别对大人做这种事。」

大人伊奈帆缓缓收回手，「我是界冢伊奈帆，26岁，军衔是少尉，家住新芦原市，恋人是斯雷因·特洛耶特。」他平静的话语让斯雷因缩起了身子，「14岁。」

 

****  
「我明白了，肯定又是斯雷因碰到了什么事造成的，把你卷进来了，抱歉。」成人伊奈帆在斯雷因面前放下盘子，「你虽然也是斯雷因，但是是平行世界的斯雷因，你和我的斯雷因互换身体了。」

「请别说得这么轻描淡写，平行世界互换身体什么的真的没问题吗？」斯雷因的肚子被那盘蛋包饭的香味吸引了注意力，但理智告诉他不能这么随便接受这个奇怪的设定。

「没关系，大概很快就会换回来了，斯雷因以前也有类似的事情。」伊奈帆把勺子递给斯雷因。

斯雷因接过勺子往自己嘴里送了一勺蛋包饭，「比如说？」

「能精准预知几秒后发生的事情之类的。斯雷因是有些特殊。」伊奈帆不以为然地在桌子另一侧坐下开始进食，「你刚刚叫了我的名字，你的世界也有我吗？」他抬眼看向斯雷因。

斯雷因有些不习惯面前的这个成人伊奈帆，他熟悉的伊奈帆只是一个小鬼头，眼里什么感情都藏不住，斯雷因每天都能感受到来自背后的爱心攻击，可眼前的这个人…斯雷因握紧了勺子，那双眼睛里什么情绪都没有，那种打量般的视线让他浑身不舒服。「有，他是我的邻居，今年读中学二年级。」

「喔。」伊奈帆收回了视线，但斯雷因还没来得及喘口气，那视线又重新回到了斯雷因身上，「你和那个我睡过了吗。」

「什…哈？」

「没有吗。」

「怎么可能有啊！我和他不是那种关系！况且他才14岁好吗14岁！这是犯罪！」斯雷因拍了下桌子。

伊奈帆挑了挑眉没有说话，这让斯雷因突然身体发凉，他握紧了自己的领口缩了缩身子，「你…你莫非…」

「等会儿洗洗早点睡吧，精神互换应该不会持续太久，明天你应该就能回去了。」

 

****  
洗漱完换上了睡衣，斯雷因战战兢兢地爬上了那张双人床，这个世界的自己和伊奈帆难道…他吸了吸鼻子打开了床头柜抽屉，看到里面花里胡哨的一堆物品斯雷因惊讶地瞪大了眼，跳蛋、按摩器这两个是他认识的，还有一抽屉的工具他竟然都叫不出名字，这是什么地方，这是什么世界，这是什么伊奈帆，这个世界的自己竟然生活在这样一个环境下的吗。自己的身子被人从身后横抱起来放在了床上，「等、等等，你别冲动！」斯雷因看着笼罩在自己上方的身子突然害怕起来，这个男人虽然也是伊奈帆，但和他的那个小屁孩伊奈帆不一样，明明和自己同岁，但这个男人太强势了，他完全无法占据主导。

「为什么要等，你不是第一次吧。」

「不是…但我不是你的斯雷因啊。」

伊奈帆叹了口气，像是斯雷因说了句蠢话似的，「这我当然知道，我现在要抱的就是你。」

「不不不。」斯雷因伸着纤细的手努力推开伊奈帆的胸膛，「你这不算是出轨吗？」

「身子是他的，你也是斯雷因，出什么轨？」

就连身为小说家的自己都有一瞬间觉得他说得很有道理，斯雷因一愣连忙把脑袋里莫名其妙的认可甩了出去，可他还没来得及继续抗议，他的嘴唇就被堵住了，男人的手也从睡衣下摆伸了进来捏住了他的乳头，一瞬间，触电一般的感触从脚趾传到了大脑，斯雷因呻吟出声。「这…」被自己的声音吓到的斯雷因心底漫上了丝绝望，自己勃起了，后穴正在饥渴地蠕动，怎么回事啊这个身体，光是碰触非男人敏感带的乳尖就变成这样？这何止是睡过这简直就是被调教完全开发彻底了啊这是犯罪！

26岁的斯雷因的思想正在拼命反抗，可他14岁的身体早已习惯爱抚，他控制不了身体上的快感， 自己的后穴挤进了一根手指，可他却完全不感觉疼痛，当修理得圆润的指甲戳到那柔软的内壁的某一处，斯雷因浑身颤抖着瞪大了眼，为什么，为什么这个身体会敏感成这样，光是手指碰触前列腺就能高潮。「不！不要！」

「为什么？」伊奈帆低下头亲吻他的脖子，「我的斯雷因这个时候就不会说“不要”，而是“更多”。」

「你都对…啊不…这个世界的我…」斯雷因咬着牙忍受那根手指往身体内部进发，「做了什么…」

伊奈帆勾起嘴角，「当然是我们都爱做的事。」

第二根第三根手指伸了进来，斯雷因抓着床单的手指骨节都开始泛白，他虽没有恋人，但这么多年性经验并不少，后穴的经验也不是没有，但如此舒爽还是第一次。当自己的小斯雷因颤抖着再次喷射出精液，斯雷因抽泣着张开了双腿，「求你了…进来…」

伊奈帆解开了皮带把昂扬着的性器拿了出来，对准了斯雷因的后穴。

「那、那是什么东西…」看着那根巨物，斯雷因连连后退，不行，这种东西进去了会死的。

「不用怕斯雷因，这个世界的你很喜欢它也很熟悉它。」伊奈帆握住了斯雷因的双腿张开，巨物一下子就捅进了身体最深处。

「呜——」斯雷因咬着牙发出了一声悲鸣，悲鸣的不是身体的痛楚而是愉悦。已经调教成这样，这个身体根本不会感到任何疼痛，后穴里的肉几乎是迫不及待地就包裹上去开始吮吸。「不行，不行！不要再进去了！」斯雷因抽泣起来，快感太过强烈了他快要不是自己了。

「斯雷因，我不喜欢在床上听到“不行”“不要”这种词。」伊奈帆的肉茎插到底了，他开始挺动腰腹，「今天晚上你如果再说一次不要不行…」他俯下身来盯着斯雷因满是泪水的眼睛，「我就把你的小斯雷因绑起来，拿你最喜欢的道具插进你的尿道里保持一晚上。」

「噫、伊奈帆…啊、啊、太大了…」斯雷因哭泣着可阻止不了自己身体达到高潮，这是多么邪恶的伊奈帆，他想回去，他想念他那个可爱的伊奈帆。

「别哭斯雷因，你会喜欢的。」斯雷因的双脚被伊奈帆握住下压，他都能看到自己的后穴吞吐着那根巨物的样子，这让斯雷因身子发烫，他刚想别过头去不去看那抽插的动作那叽叽咕咕的水声，自己的嘴唇就被堵住了，伊奈帆的舌头伸了进来。才14岁的身体斯雷因的口腔塞不下伊奈帆的舌头，只能被动地用自己的舌头抵着对方的搅动，「呜…伊、伊奈帆…唔嗯…」被吻得七荤八素的斯雷因攀着伊奈帆的身子呻吟，太舒服了，太舒服了，为什么会这么舒服。

「我喜欢你，斯雷因。」

随着伊奈帆沙哑的声音在自己耳边诉说爱语，斯雷因脑海里最后的一根绳啪的断了。

26岁的斯雷因用着平行世界14岁自己的身体，度过了永生难忘的一晚。

 

****  
14岁的斯雷因睁开眼便是伊奈帆裸露的胸膛，他挣脱伊奈帆的怀抱坐了起来，他回到自己的世界了。斯雷因摸了摸酸痛的腰，一屁股骑到身边熟睡的伊奈帆身上狠咬他的脸，「伊奈帆！你这个花心大萝卜！你对我出手了吧？！」

「欢迎回来斯雷因。」大人伊奈帆微微睁开眼，像甩开一只咬着自己手指不放的小奶猫一样推开了斯雷因的脑袋搂在了怀里，「嫉妒了？」

「哼，我之后得好好惩罚你。」斯雷因摸索着一把握住了某根精神抖擞的玩意儿。

「你呢？没对14岁的我出手吗。」伊奈帆吻着斯雷因的脖子问。

「14岁的伊奈帆真可爱。」斯雷因搂着伊奈帆的脖子轻声呻吟，「和我的大魔王不一样，那个伊奈帆可纯洁了，和那个世界的我都还没确认关系呢。」

「所以你就帮了他一把？」伊奈帆低声笑了。

「毕竟他也是伊奈帆嘛，我自然要帮他一把啦。」小小的斯雷因笑得一脸天真无害。

 

回来了，这是自己的身体。斯雷因喘着气靠着柜子缓缓坐在了地上。

「斯雷因，你们换回来了？没事吧？」

听到那稚嫩的嗓音，斯雷因闭上眼松了口气，他不想让眼前的这个伊奈帆知道自己与另一个世界的伊奈帆发生了些什么，「没事，只是精神对调而已。倒是你，和14岁的我相处得怎么样？」

伊奈帆一愣像是想起了什么，脸竟然慢慢变红，「14岁的斯雷因…」

斯雷因疑惑地抬头望去，眼前的伊奈帆下体全裸，正竖着他那根小伊奈帆对着自己，斯雷因忍不住倒吸了一口冷气，那具年轻的身体他太了解了，那样的斯雷因进入他26岁的身体难不成对这个小屁孩干了些什么不该干的事？

伊奈帆捏着自己的衣领鼓起勇气开口，「斯雷因…我现在能抱你吗？」

 

END


End file.
